


An Unusual Method of Restraint

by orphan_account



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, Trans Male Wolf, Vaginal Sex, shenanigans that should be romcom but im bad at the com and the rom, teensy bit of a creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genichiro's a big dumb. Isshin tries to rectify this. Nothing comes out as anyone expects, except that Genichiro and Wolf just become more hopelessly besotted with each other.





	An Unusual Method of Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulyanC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyanC/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to an amazing influencer in the Sekiro fandom. I appreciate and love you and your works so much. Thank you so much for your kindness towards me as well!💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> This actually has competent grammar thanks to my bby [SinclairTopside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside). 💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> This work is based on one of Julyan's [fanart](https://twitter.com/DinkyIcarus/status/1126572764884680704), which is inspired by volume 2 of Yama-Futang. I tried to read the Chinese translation but the entire time my brain went "is this how miyazaki felt".
> 
> So yeah. This is the fruits of that effort.
> 
> Introducing: AO3 user Catharticism is competent at feelings and sads and introspectives but man what is p0rn.

Isshin’s grandson is a grand idiot. As in, he certainly loves him in the way any proper father figure would love their heir, but it certainly doesn’t mean he excuses Genichiro for his current spout of idiocy.

It’s for the glory of Ashina, he says, but there’s really no point in trying to do that when you’re _dead_.

Isshin isn’t fearful, no. Just… _concerned_.

Luckily enough, he has some semblance of a plan in place, and it requires a favor from his old friend.

* * *

Wolf took a deep breath. He's armed with nothing more than a bottle of sake,two cups, and a wakizashi for emergencies only, yet this is a battle he isn't looking forward to.

It's not that Lord Genichiro isn't an attractive man— no, far from it. His broad chest and shoulders, that determined glint in his eyes that cut down unnecessary frivolities in his path to strength and glory, large hands that might be bigger than his own head. He's imposing, yes, but no less undesirable.

He just wishes that they could do this under better circumstances, and with better training under the art of seduction.

"Lord Genichiro," he calls out respectfully. He hears the rustle of clothing from the other side of the sliding door.

"You may enter."

He does as he is bade to do and slides the door back closed behind him as he entered. The Ashina heir looks confused, but not completely surprised. Had he identified Wolf through his voice alone? It's a strange thought though since he rarely speaks.

"What brings you here?" Lord Genichiro asks as Wolf sits directly in front of him and places the sake in between them, not unlike a peace offering. Wolf can practically see his head churning before realization strikes across his face, and he chuckles. "Let me guess, this is my grandfather's doing?"

"Yes."

He sighs and sits up properly from his reclining position. The time of day and sheer casualness of the lord's wear doesn't escape from Wolf's mind. In fact, he's hyper-aware of his surroundings: the chirps of crickets, a cool evening breeze seeping into the room. It's summer, but the heat isn't quite stifling yet. The sound of pouring liquid as he fills a cup for Lord Genichiro is nearly deafening.

Lord Genichiro takes it and sips from it, looking thoroughly amused. "Well, you've brought two cups. Why not partake with me too?" The words are familiar enough, words that Wolf has heard from many jolly drunkards, lords, and visitors, but there's something about the way he looks, the way he smiles and sits with eyes that pierce like one of his arrows, that pulls him to pour the Ashina Sake for himself too.

It seems that Lord Genichiro is a compelling force off the battlefield too.

The room is just silence and sips for a while, with the occasional glances that forces Wolf to look elsewhere when those glances dance too close to becoming stares. Lord Genichiro's expression rests into something of calmness and peace. It's not one Wolf has seen before, and it’s almost mystifying in the same way that morning dew on grass looks like divine magic.

Tongues loosen after a while. Lord Genichiro attempts small talk, and of course he isn’t satisfied when Wolf responds bluntly and simply. It even devolves to something about the weather, a cooler summer than usual and the farmers are afraid that their crops won’t do very well. The shinobi-in-training offers no opinions on politics, preferring to keep them to himself and simply nod along to whatever the lord says.

Lord Genichiro sighs and trails a hand over his face. It’s bandaged save for the fingers, the freshly scarred skin peeking out from the strips of cloth. It’s the result from heretical arts of lightning. It’s the reason why Wolf is here.

… He isn’t doing a very good job at all. Isshin will be displeased, and in turn so will his father. It’s not a comforting thought at all, and doesn’t make his current efforts any easier to do.

“Shinobi, you are an orphan, right?” Lord Genichiro asks, and Wolf nods in response.

“My father adopted me from the battlefield. I collected offerings from the battlefield with the memorial mob before him.” Wolf widens his eyes, although just slightly; he didn’t expect to let loose that bit of information to Lord Genichiro.

The other’s eyes softened, and he nods slowly, taking a sip from his cup. It’s never empty; Wolf dutifully refills it without fail before he runs out. “You know that I have a similar beginning. It is only by my grandfather’s grace that I am here now.”

Grim as it was, it’s the stepping point that they both took off from to converse more. It’s the most Wolf has talked in a long, long time, far more used to listening and obeying than being allowed to speak his mind. Of course, he isn’t pretentious enough to think that he can _truly_ say whatever he wishes to, but he does let himself share his experiences of pain, sweat, and blood in training, how he’s always in his father’s shadow and fears he won’t ever be enough, his favorite techniques and personal annoyances with certain shinobi tools.

It’s when there’s a hand on his left thigh that Wolf realizes with a start that they’ve drifted closer and closer as time passed between them. The warm buzzing in his head slows him down, however, and the hand stays. It strays closer.

“I’ve watched you train before,” Genichiro says, and he finally sets down his cup. Wolf resists the urge to squirm under those piercing eyes— they’re always on him now, it seems. “You move like the mountain wind and fight like a lone and cornered wolf.” It’s said with a tone of awe and respect, neither of those things Wolf deserves, and so he inwardly preens under the praise. “Small, yet powerful. It won’t be long until you live up to your father’s legacy, and I envy that. Lords and nobles might fight over the privilege of your service.”

His face is close, too close, and Wolf _has_ to turn his head away.

“I pray I won’t ever be at the mercy of your blade.”

It should be an innocuous statement, perhaps even foreboding, but his breath brushes against his ear and his deep voice makes something in Wolf’s stomach curl in a sensation that always builds the few times he’s seen the Ashina heir fight or train.

“I pray I will never fight against a foe as formidable as you,” Wolf says in turn, and the chuckle in his ear is dark, yet amused.

Wolf ought to feel threatened. Hells, he ought to feel several other things that have nothing to do with taking a man far above his station to bed, except that is _exactly_ what he needs to do.

Lord Genichiro is right where he needs to be. Wolf is right where he needs to be.

He dares to extend his arm out and wrap it around Lord Genichiro’s waist. From how the other does the same and even pulls him closer, Wolf is proud enough to say that the first hurdle has truly been crossed.

The shinobi maneuvers his body until it’s over Genichiro’s, straddling his lap. They’re still dressed, but Wolf doesn’t need his training to know that the lord’s erection is pressed against him. He looks… perplexed however.

Ah.

“May I?” Wolf murmurs as he takes Genichiro’s hand. He nods his assent, and so he unties his hakama with his other hand and guides Genichiro’s hand, slipping it beneath the cloth and letting it ghost over his wettening folds. “Does this… displease you?”

A huff, and Wolf lightly bites his lower lip as Genichiro reclaims his agency and runs a finger over his clit. “Not at all, shinobi.”

They’re quick to remove their clothing, Wolf having considerably more layers to take off than Genichiro, and so the lord takes his time to run his hands over Wolf’s body, over old scars and new, across skin weathered by time and muscles tempered by pain, across his waist and onto his hips. Wolf wants to wilt under his gaze— he’s seeing so much, too much of Wolf that he doesn’t want to share to the world, but when he finally takes off his fundoshi and Genichiro drags him closer to run his lips across his collarbone in what seems uncomfortably close to reverence, he leans in closer instead.

It’s supposed to be a loveless affair. Just another body to fuck, a strange new goal to seduce someone when he was never trained in that in the first place, but Wolf can’t stop how he worships Genichiro’s body with his own hands and lips and tongue. He only disconnects to take a jar of oil from his discarded clothing, and when Genichiro sees it, he actually barks a laugh out loud, a sound not unlike faraway and rolling thunder in gentle showers, and Wolf finds himself laughing along, strangely enough. He leans down to lather it over Genichiro’s hard dick and mixes it with his own spit as he tongues over the silky skin. It’s just as large as the rest of him, delightfully so.

Genichiro’s eyes are on him. Wolf wants them to stay on him, and him alone.

“I want you to face me,” he says, and Wolf is more than happy to oblige as he stretches himself with his oiled fingers. He creases his brows in confusion as Genichiro dips his fingers into the oil as well, but it all comes into clarity when he feels a third, thick finger alongside the two he’s already pushed inside himself.

“My lord,” he moans, but quickly clams up and flushes when he realizes his mistake

However, there's a way that Genichiro keeps Wolf close with his other arm that feels possessive, even approving of his slip-up. “Say that again, Wolf,” he growls, his name sounding like sin on Genichiro’s tongue, and he crooks his finger in a way inside Wolf’s wanting cunt that makes him cry out again.

“My lord!”

Wolf is a shinobi, and shinobi don’t want, but that doesn’t matter when Genichiro slowly slips his thick cock inside of him as Wolf lowers himself onto him, and Wolf wants _more_ , so much _more_ , but it isn’t his place to demand such things.

Genichiro is a gentle lover. He doesn’t take only what he desires from Wolf, and he regularly peppers kisses upon Wolf’s head and runs his large hands across Wolf’s body.

It’s the closest he’ll ever come to safety. Strange that it’s in the arms of a man he’s only ever adored from a distance.

Both of Genichiro’s arms are around him now, and once he’s fully bottomed out into Wolf he doesn’t hesitate to put greater force into fucking up into Wolf, and Wolfstrives to do the same, sinking down and tightening his wet walls around Genichiro’s cock.

He’s on his back soon enough, and it allows leverage for the lord to pump his cock into Wolf, deep enough for his moans to finally spill out, along with more and more babbling nonsense that sounds suspiciously like Genichiro’s name without any honorifics, “my lord”s, pleas for more.

He stops at one point, and Wolf opens eyes he never realized were closed, looking up a Genichiro’s concerned expression over him. “Does this hurt?”

“Why do you ask?” He asks back breathlessly.

“You’re crying. I’m…” Whatever he wants to say dies, and Wolf takes his hand away from Genichiro’s shoulder to wipe away what truly are tears.

“I’m fine. Please, I beseech you, keep—” He cries out as Genichiro slams back into him.

“Like that?”

“Please my lord, please please please—”

He doesn’t stop any longer, and they both earn their climaxes soon enough, Genichiro rubbing Wolf’s clit for long enough to have the man’s juices squirt over his dick, and Wolf constricts his sopping wet cunt around the lord that has him spilling with one final thrust deep, deep, deeper into Wolf that nearly has him howling. It's a heady feeling, both the alcohol and the ropes of cum shooting inside him, hot and fuzzy and so awfully welcome in a way that he knows will hurt the next day.

Not so much his pussy, no. His head? Definitely. His heart? Regrettably.

He makes some quick motions with his hands and a trinket while cracking an eye open to make sure that Genichiro isn't noticing what he's doing. He doesn't— his eyes are squeezed shut in the sweet rapture that Wolf nearly lost himself into.

Good.

Well, not really, but good for his mission.

He can feel Genichiro pant deeply and heavily more than he hears it, and it takes a bit longer than he would like to realize that the breathless huffs in the air are his own.

"Thank you," Lord Genichiro says with a sincerity that catches Wolf off guard. He shifts a bit, and that causes some of his seed to leak out of Wolf's cunt. He whimpers in response, just a small yet vulnerable sound in the back of his throat.

It's _humiliating_ , and even worse that the lord smiles in response.

Genichiro pulls out. Or at least, he tries to. His brow creases in confusion and tries to do it again, multiple times, an endeavor that makes Wolf moan from his oversensitivity.

"Shinobi, what's going on?"

Only silence answers Lord Genichiro's question, and his face contorts into something of annoyance and anger before he takes a deep breath. He reaches to lift both himself and Wolf back into a sitting position, causing the shinobi to gasp as he sinks deeper back onto the other's shaft.

"This is their doing, isn't it? And you're the peace offering."

"Yes, Lord Genichiro."

And best of it all, this would be only one of many long days and nights spent together like this.


End file.
